


love a little more

by Rachaelizame



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Multi, OT3, Old-fashioned poly, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: After "Operation Tiger"When Hogan finds Hilda crying in Klink's office, he could never guess what would happen next.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! An ot3 for this fandom. I shipped Hogan and Hilda when I first watched it (its that married actors playing unmarried characters chemistry, it gets me every time) but I soon grew to love Hogan and Tiger, so this is my response.

Hogan grinned as he walked into Klink’s office. Last night had been a good night, if a late one. Tiger was safe, hidden in the tunnels waiting for the right moment to run to England. Now the German’s would never be looking for her again. He'd be able to stop worrying after her. Because he did, though he'd never admit it aloud.

When he entered however, his joy was dimmed slightly at the feeling in the room. As soon as he looked at Hilda, he could tell she'd been crying. He frowned. He had come to care for the woman over time. He supposed that just happens when someone helps you out for so long, even if you have to keep rewarding them for doing it.

He walked over to Hilda, and took a closer look at her. She hadn't been sleeping. It was evident in the tired eyes and slightly less than well done clothes.

“Hilda, what happened?” He asked. After all, he couldn't very well leave her like this, especially if he wanted her to keep turning a blind eye.

“Oh, Colonel Hogan… it's nothing.” She sniffed as she said it.

“Doesn't seem like nothing,” Hogan replied. Hilda looked around quickly. Hogan recognized the look of someone who was afraid of being overheard.

“Don't worry. The office isn't bugged, and Klink’s never once paid attention to what we talk about, even if he could hear through the door.”

“Colonel Hogan, did you… oh it's hopeless, but did you save her?” Hilda knew the prisoners’ propensity for pulling off the impossible. She only hoped they'd managed it again.

Hogan was startled. The only her they'd saved recently was Tiger. But Hilda had never met her. The only time Tiger had been to the camp- officially- had been the night before, and that was after Hilda’s shift. Besides one meeting wouldn't be enough for this distress. But who else could she be talking about?

It had to be one of the Underground women. Hilda must be friends with one of them.

“Hilda… I don't know who you're talking about.” Hilda's eyes went wide.

“Well. That is a surprise. Hogan, I'm sorry.”

“No need to apologize. We all get days like that sometimes, ‘specially during war. Besides, how could I ignore a pretty girl crying, huh?” Hilda smiled weakly. Strangely the flirting didn't seem to cheer her as it usually would have. Maybe she just wasn't the type to appreciate levity in her grief.

-

Later that day, Hogan entered the office again. They had a new mission already. He supposed that was what happened when you went on unsanctioned missions. He was stunned when Hilda shot up from her desk and pressed a kiss to his cheek. This was quite a change from the grief-stricken girl from before.

“Klink mentioned she was here last night. I don't know how but you did it! Oh, you saved her, you wonderful man.” A sudden flash of fear crossed her face.

“You did save her, yes? It wasn't just coincidence?”

“You know Tiger?” Hogan knew he shouldn't say her code name so publicly, but he was shocked into blurting it out. Hilda got a mischievous look on her face, and Hogan was reminded why she was so fun to play with.

“Oh, Marie and I go way back.” Hogan’s mind was reeling. Somehow Hilda and Tiger had met- and liked each other enough that Hilda knew her real name. What was going on here?

“Is she here?” Hilda was suddenly hopeful.

“I- yes. We haven't had a good chance to send her out yet.”

Hilda sighed wistfully.

“It's good to know she is close by. I suppose she'll be going to England now?”

“Hilda, I don't know how you know her, but if you so much as breathe a word of this-” Hogan’s tone took on an intensity he hadn't been planning to use.

“Oh, Hogan. I have no plans of telling anyone about her. It's sweet though, that you care for her so.”

“Sweet?” He wasn't sweet. He was charming and brilliant and dashing. Not sweet. Some of his dismay at the term must have come across, because Hilda laughed, and grabbed his arm.

“Yes. It is very sweet.” Hilda’s face took on a downcast turn and she gazed at the floor. Hogan didn't know why she cared so much, but he knew what she was thinking.

“You can come see her before we send her off.” He said, before he realized what he was saying.

“I can?”

“We’re sending her off tonight. Meet us three miles into the woods off the main street out of Hammelburg and the road to camp.” And he just kept burying himself deeper.

Hilda's eyes lit up though, in a way he'd never seen her do before, and that kind of made up for it.

-

Hogan was escorting Tiger out of camp himself. His men had stayed back out of respect to their relationship. He was kind of regretting inviting Hilda out here now, as he wanted this time to himself.

He broke away from Tiger as he heard someone crunching through the leaves. Hilda appeared a moment later, smiling widely. Tiger turned and ran to her, grasping her in her arms. Hilda laughed out loud and kissed her.

Oh. Hogan thought. That's how. He felt a strange pain pass through him at the idea of them being together. He had no problems with two girls, but he had thought-

Hilda and Tiger had broken apart and were leaning their foreheads together, breathing each other in. Hogan debated just leaving them to it, but knew Tiger still needed some information from him.

A few minutes later, Tiger turned to him and laughed.

“Oh, come here,” she said. He reluctantly walked toward them, and both girls pulled him into their embrace. Tiger kissed him passionately, and he- was really confused.

“Oh poor man.” Tiger joked. “He's so confused.”

“I- what is this? Are you two-”

“We're together, yes.” Hilda said. “But we know we cannot remain that way, so we have an- agreement.”

“And we’re in agreement that we like you.” Tiger said. Hogan could have groaned at the bad pun, but was strangely fascinated by their comments instead.

“You mean- you've talked about this?”

“Yes. You forget how many different kinds of relationships happened in Berlin in the days before the war,” Hilda said. “Let me just say we would not be the first, or the strangest.”

“And how exactly are we supposed to make this work?” Tiger huffed at his question.

“You think too much, Colonel.”

“It will probably all fall apart- assuming we even all survive this war.” Hilda said nonchalantly. “But we're here now.”

The three silently agreed that that was enough, and simply spent a long moment just enjoying each other's presence.


End file.
